Aprovecharse de la Situación
by Alice Eldcaster
Summary: Antonio es mandado por los demás europeos a recoger a Arthur, que está encerrado en su casa embriagado y deprimido por el aniversario de la independencia de Estados Unidos. ¿Qué hara España? ¿Buscará la forma de llevarse a Arthur a la junta que tienen pendiente, o intentará aprovecharse de la situación?
1. Chapter 1

Era cuatro de julio, y para la suerte de Inglaterra los países europeos tenían un junta. Todo estaría bien de no ser porque él estaba encerrado en su cuarto en un estado de depresión que sólo el cuatro de julio podía provocarle.

¿Es que acaso nadie lo entendía? Ese día para él era su día de luto. Fue el día en que la persona a la que más ha querido y que juró nunca abandonar terminó dejándolo a él por esa estúpida idea de ser un país independiente. Ahora ese país era la más grande potencia del mundo, viviendo de comer hamburguesas y sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a él.

– ¡Maldito niño yo no te eduqué para que me dejaras!

Al escuchar el grito las sirvientas de la casa entendieron que lo mejor sería no entrar a la habitación de Inglaterra por lo que restaba del día. El año pasado cuando uno se atrevió a entrar al escuchar sus berrinches terminó a punto de ser asesinada por una botella voladora que casi le daba en su cara.

Y es que Inglaterra sólo sabía resolver sus problemas con una sola cosa. Alcohol.

En sus años de pirata él era el campeón oficial. Nadie podía igualarlo. Podía beber todo el día y no había forma de que se sintiera ni siquiera un poco mareado.

Sin embargo, los tiempos cambian, y ahora con sólo tomar unas cuantas cervezas él ya se encuentra en un estado poco más que deplorable.

Sabiendo eso Inglaterra no siempre bebía, tenía una reputación de caballero que mantener, y sólo cuando llegaba a salir a un bar con Francis se atrevía beber, siempre cuidando no hacerlo de más, pues conocía de sobra al francés como para saber que éste sabría aprovecharse de su estado y terminar los dos un cama de algún motel en el camino.

Pero esta ocasión era un excepción a la regla. Era cuatro de julio y lo único que Inglaterra quería era que las 24 horas de ese día pasaran y él ni cuenta se diera de eso. La única forma de lograrlo era ahogarse en alcohol todo el día y soportar el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas del día siguiente.

Es preferible eso a tener que soportar este día. Se decía como consuelo al día siguiente.

En su casa la gente sabía que ese día no debían de molestarlo, pues a ellos no les afectaba en nada que la representación se su país se quedara encerrado en su habitación diciendo cosas incoherentes y a veces gritándole a ese americano que seguramente estaría festejando en su país el día de su independencia.

Todos lo perdonaban, excepto los países que ese día tenían reunión en Inglaterra y el país principal no daba señales de vida.

– ¡Estoy harto! Puedo perdonarle que siempre esté su clima húmedo y frío y que por ello mi hermoso cabello se esponje. Pero no puedo perdonarle que tenga que venir hasta acá sólo para que no aparezca.

No sólo Francis, sino todos los demás países europeos se estaban desesperando, pues hace más de una hora que la junta debió de haber empezado y no llegaba Inglaterra, cosa extraña en él.

Romano se estaba peleando con España, todo porque ya se quería ir y el español no lo dejaba. Rusia estaba sentado y los demás se alejaban de él varios metros, pues su aura maligna estaba expandiéndose y todos sabían que era capaz de matar a alguien si se le acercaban. El ruso venía desde muy lejos y resulta que lo dejan esperando.

Alemania estaba sorprendido de esa falta de puntualidad en Inglaterra. Ellos dos eran conocidos por ser los países más puntuales del mundo. Se encontraran en Italia sería comprensible que no llegara Veneciano a tiempo, pero en Inglaterra era algo ilógico.

– Oye Francis, ¿qué día es hoy? – Preguntó el español intentando detener los golpes de Romano hacia su persona.

– Cuatro de julio, ¿por qué lo pregun…?

La sala quedó en silencio, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Empezaron a recoger sus cosas, sabían que Inglaterra ese día se negaría rotundamente a salir de su habitación, y lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí, nadie quería soportarlo ese día.

– ¡Ya debe de superarlo! Cada año es igual. Después de 200 años me sorprende que se siga deprimiendo. – Dijo Romano indignado mientras aventaba sus cosas a su maletín.

– Ya ni yo me pongo así, y eso que perdí a todas mis colonias en América y él sólo una.

España podía entender un poco el sentimiento de Inglaterra, pues él también perdió a sus colonias por culpa de sus ideas de independencia. Pero él no se ponía deprimido cada día de la independencia de Chile, Argentina, Bolivia, México… ¡Si fuera así estaría encerrado en su casa al menos una vez al mes!

– Todos esperen por favor. Yo no vine hasta aquí para que me dijeran que Inglaterra está haciendo un berrinche porque es el día de independencia de Estados Unidos. Exijo que alguien vaya por él y lo traiga a cumplir con su deber.

Todos voltearon a ver a Austria con cara de "no seas ingenuo". Nadie se iba a atrever a entrar a esa casa para sacar a un borracho y llevarlo a la junta. Además de que estaba la posibilidad de salir heridos si lo intentaban.

– Bueno, yo podría intentar ir a consolar al pobre de Inglaterra, pero no prometo que los dos volvamos temprano…

– ¡Olvídalo Francia! Con un país ausente nos es suficiente. Mejor habrá que posponer la junta para mañana – Dijo Alemania viendo enojado al francés.

– ¿Mañana?, ¿sabes cómo queda Inglaterra después de un día de depresión? Con suerte mañana saldremos vivos de la junta si llega a enojarse por algo.

– ¿Y por qué no va por él el bastardo de España?

Todos voltearon a ver al moreno, quien estaba comiendo un tomate y recogiendo sus cosas. Se había separado de la discusión desde hace rato, y solamente pensaba en irse a su casa donde el clima era cálido y soleado.

– Lovi… ¿es que acaso piensas irte sin mí? – España puso cara de perrito triste mientras se acercaba al italiano.

– ¡Eso mismo quiero idiota! No voy a soportar en el vuelo de regreso junto a alguien como tú. Además, aparte de Francia eres el único que sabría manejar a alguien como Inglaterra.

Eso es cierto. Pensaron todos. No por nada había sido el principal enemigo del inglés cuando éste estuvo en su etapa de pirata. Nadie se atrevía a luchar contra él y su gran armada invencible, y fue España junto con sus barcos quienes lograron luchar contra él.

– Pero yo no quiero ir…

–¿Quién está a favor? – Austria interrumpió las excusas de España.

Para la mala suerte del español, todos levantaron la mano. Entre más pronto pudieran acabar con esa tonta junta, mejor. Ya todos se querían ir, pero no sin antes haber tenido la reunión como era debido.

De esa forma España salió hacia la casa del inglés. No tenía planeado ir a recoger a Inglaterra para llevarlo arrastrando a la junta, pero era eso o soportar el reproche de todos los demás.

Tocó el timbre, tendiendo la esperanza de que nadie fuer a abrirle. No pudo evitar enojarse con la sirvienta que abrió la puerta preguntándole qué se le ofrecía.

– Vengo a ver a Inglaterra. Tiene una reunión con nosotros y lo hemos estado esperando.

La sirvienta se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. No sabía muy bien cómo explicar la situación.

– El señor no está disponible en estos momentos. Quizá si posponen su reunión para otro día…

–Sé muy bien que Inglaterra no está disponible. Yo me encargaré de que lo esté.

Haciendo a un lado a la joven, España entró a la casa estilo victoriano. Ya antes había estado ahí, no necesitaba que alguien le dijera dónde se encontraba la habitación del rubio.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente. No le gustaba mucho esa casa donde vivía el inglés. En especial porque él estaba acostumbrado a su casa en donde había muchas ventanas y se podía escuchar el sonido de las aves en los jardines. Aquí sólo había un extraño silencio que se podría decir fantasmal, además de que el crujir del piso de madera y la oscuridad de los pasillos no ayudaban demasiado.

Al final llegó a la habitación que buscaba, encontrándola cerrada, cosa que no le sorprendía mucho.

–¿Inglaterra estás ahí?

Era una pregunta tonta. ¡Por supuesto que estaba ahí! Pero lo ponía nervioso saber el estado en el que encontraría al inglés.

Al no escuchar respuesta, no le quedó de otra más que lentamente abrir la puerta.

Entró y se encontró todo a oscuras, por lo que no podía ver muy bien en qué parte se encontraba el inglés.

Fue hasta que vio algo moverse en el escritorio que lo encontró.

Había unas botellas sobre la mesa, algunas de ellas tiradas, dejando salir el líquido y manchando hasta la alfombra. Sentado en la silla, pero con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, estaba Inglaterra, aún sosteniendo un vaso lleno con una mano.

– Vaya estado en el que te encuentro. Así no podré llevarte a la junta.

Un murmullo que España interpretó como "¿quién está ahí?" salió de los labios del rubio, que lentamente levantó la cabeza e intentó hacer un intento por enfocar a quien acababa de entrar a su habitación.

España se acercó hasta estar a su lado. Quiso retirar el vaso de la mano de Inglaterra, pero éste gruñó e intentó empujarlo logrando solamente deslizar su mano por el pecho del español, ya sin fuerza alguna.

– ¿Te pones así por la independencia de Alfred? ¿No crees que después de dos siglos ya es hora de que lo superes?

Se quedó tan pensativo sobre cómo llevarse a Inglaterra de ahí y hacerlo volver a un estado decente para ir a la junta, que no se fijo que el otro de nuevo se estaba llevando el vaso a los labios, dispuesto a emborracharse más de lo que ya estaba.

–¡Espera, vengo para sacarte de aquí, no para que me ignores y sigas bebiendo!

Parecía una lucha bastante tonta, pues entre que Inglaterra no quería soltar el vaso y España intentando quitárselo, parecían dos niños pequeños peleando por un juguete.

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

La camisa de España terminó manchada por lo que, según Antonio pudo distinguir por el olor, era ron.

– Ahora tendrás que prestarme una de tus camisas, No puedo salir así de aquí. ¡Deja de reírte!

Tal vez era el enojo de España, pero Inglaterra estaba riéndose flojamente y señalando la camisa mojada.

España no podía verlo por la semi-oscuridad que había, pero estaba seguro de que Inglaterra estaba sonrojado a causa del alcohol en su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Verlo a los ojos le dio de repente un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de si eran nervios o era algo más lo que le causaba el ver a Inglaterra en ese estado.

Inglaterra volteó a ver de nuevo su vaso, dándose cuenta de que estaba vacío, pues ahora el líquido estaba impregnado a la ropa del español. Se quedó unos momentos quieto, viendo a Antonio, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que había pasado.

España ya iba de nuevo a quitarle el vaso para llevárselo de ahí cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Inglaterra lo había tomado de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia su rostro, pues él se encontraba sentado, y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la camisa de Antonio, murmurando "qué desperdicio" antes de volver a chupar la tela de la camisa, intentando tomar el líquido.

–¡¿Estas loco? ¡Suéltame!

Empujó a Inglaterra, haciéndolo tambalearse sobre la silla mientras veía confundido a España, como si no entendiera lo que había estado haciendo.

Antonio tenía la respiración agitada. Ahora entendía porque Francis siempre terminaba violándolo. El inglés no media sus actos.

Pero, la verdad es que no culpaba al francés. Ver así a Inglaterra lo excitaba. Normalmente el inglés era un caballero arrogante y orgulloso que, al igual que Austria, catalogaba a todos como unos depravados y pervertidos. Ahora, viéndolo intentar de nuevo lamer su camisa como si fuera un pequeño perro buscando agua, le hacía recordar que Arthur a veces podía ser bastante sensual.

Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios cuando Arthur levantó su camisa y empezó a lamer directamente su abdomen. No quería admitirlo, pero sentir esa suave lengua recorrer su piel lo excitaba demasiado, y la idea de aprovecharse del estado de Inglaterra no le parecía tan mala.

– ¿Qué crees que diría Alfred si te viera en estos momentos?

Arthur levantó la cabeza y se le quedó viendo a los verdes ojos de Antonio, quién podía ver que el inglés estaba tan excitado como él. El español pensó que de seguro en esos momentos Arthur no tenía ni idea de quién era Alfred ni de por qué había decidido beber tanto.

En serio que no quería aprovecharse de Arthur, o al menos eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse. Sin embargo, ahí lo tenía, completamente a su disposición, y seguramente al día siguiente no recordaría nada.

Tomó una de las botellas que estaban sobre la mesa. Ya daba igual si se manchaba más, de todas formas tendría que cambiarse de ropa. Así que, viendo como Arthur seguía con la mirada su mano, dejó verter más líquido por su ropa, buscando que también se mojara la parte superior de sus pantalones.

No tuvo que decirle al inglés lo que tenía que hacer, pues apenas vio como caía el líquido sobre su ropa, inmediatamente comenzó a lamerlo de nuevo, pero ahora bajando más.

España soltó un suspiro cuando sintió como Inglaterra succionaba la tela de sus pantalones justamente encima de su ya dura entrepierna. Inglaterra estaba demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de dónde estaba lamiendo.

Ya sin poder aguantarse, Antonio hizo a un lado a Arthur y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón todavía mojado. No quería que su ropa fuera la que recibiera toda la atención.

Arthur, aunque no estaba consiente de sus actos, se encontraba tan excitado que, apenas vio el miembro de Antonio sin ropas que lo cubrieran, lo sujetó con sus manos y posó sus labios en la punta, dando un beso que provocó un fuerte gemido del otro.

Así comenzó a recorrerlo en toda su extensión, ya fuera con su lengua o con sus manos. Luego se lo metió entero a la boca, empezando a chupar el miembro de España, que lo sujetaba de sus cabellos marcándole el ritmo que deseaba.

– ¿No te trae viejos recuerdos esto Arthur?

Ya lo llamaba por su nombre. Lo hacía cada vez que los dos se encontraban en una situación como aquella, sólo que antes lo hacían dentro de un calabozo, cuando uno de los dos capturaba al otro durante sus incontables batallas en el mar.

Antonio penetró todavía más en la boca de Arthur, soltando un gruñido al sentirse en esa boca tan caliente y húmeda, e imaginándose cómo sería volver a estar en el interior de ese inglés al que no había vuelto a tocar desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Arthur sentía que se atragantaba, pero no podía negar el gran placer que sentía al tener en su boca nuevamente ese miembro que tantas veces llegó a penetrarlo, ya fuera con o sin su permiso, en el pasado.

Después de un rato, España soltó la cabeza de Inglaterra, pues prefería eyacular en otra parte del cuerpo del rubio.

Levantó a Arthur de la silla, el otro estaba tan mareado que dudaba que pudiera ponerse de pie por su cuenta. Notó que también tenía una erección atrapada por su ropa, y se alegró de saber que seguramente Inglaterra no pondría resistencia alguna.

Aún se sentía un poco culpable, estaba haciendo lo mismo de lo que todos se quejaban que hacia Francis cuando Arthur estaba en ese estado. Además de que de vez en cuando imágenes de Lovino se venían a su mente, recordando que en esos momentos el italiano era su pareja y que estaba engañándolo.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora sólo le quedaba terminar lo que, para convencerse de que él no tenía la culpa, Arthur había comenzado.

Recostó al inglés sobre la cama al lado del escritorio y le quitó la botella que este había tomado con su mano. Quería olvidar, aunque fuera por unos momentos, que estaba engañando a Lovino. Ahora el único que debía de ocupar su atención era Arthur.

Le dio un gran trago a lo que, por el fuerte sabor que recibió su boca, era whiskey, y sintió cómo su garganta ardía al recibirlo de manera tan precipitada. No quería ponerse como Arthur, que ni idea tenía de qué estaba haciendo, pero por unos instantes quería perderse junto con él en la cama.

Le quitó la ropa rápidamente, aprovechándose de los movimientos torpes de Inglaterra y de que lo único que hacía era reír bobamente mientras España desabotonaba su pantalón.

– Deja de reírte. Prefiero escuchar otros sonidos de tu boca.

Se colocó encima del inglés, abriéndole las piernas para poder quedar entre ellas. De esa manera sus dos miembros ya realmente duros empezaron a rozarse, haciendo que los dos soltaran un gemido grave.

– A eso me refería Arthur.

Como si lo estuviera penetrando, Antonio daba estocadas, logrando una fricción brusca que hacía que Arthur soltara gemidos y gruñidos. Tomó al moreno de su rostro y empezó a besarlo, metiendo su lengua rápidamente, buscando a su compañera.

Los gemidos se ahogaban en ese beso, haciéndose cada vez más rudo, a veces sacando las lenguas de sus cavidades para que en el aire siguieran jugando entre ellas, otras veces volviendo a juntar los labios y succionarlos o morderlos.

Arthur se agarraba de los hombros de Antonio, tomándolos fuertemente mientras seguía friccionándose con él en sus partes bajas. Parecía que no tardaría en acabar primero.

Separándose del beso y arqueando su espalda, Arthur fue el primero en acabar. España soltó un gemido ronco al sentir el líquido caliente que ahora cubría sus miembros.

– Que poco aguante. Antes tardabas más.

Sabía que no tenía sentido decirle esas cosas pues el otro no lo escuchaba, pero le gustaba recordar los viejos tiempos en donde podían durar horas intentando violar al otro y demostrar cuál de los dos era el más fuerte.

– No te vayas a quedar dormido. Todavía no acabamos.

Arthur ya se estaba recostando de lado, buscando a tientas su almohada para dormirse. Antonio volvió a tomar la botella y le dio varios tragos, sintiendo ahora menos ardor que la vez pasada.

Se sentó en la cama y jaló a Inglaterra hasta sentarlo encima suyo. El inglés dio un pequeño quejido, al perecer ya incómodo por retirarlo de su cama y no dejarlo dormir.

– No me vengas con que ya no quieres, si apenas viene la mejor parte.

A la fuerza metió sus dedos en la boca de Inglaterra, buscando su lengua y jugando con ella para poder ensalivar los dedos. Al inicio el otro se resistió por sentir algo dentro de su boca, pero luego se unió al juego, y ya no hacía falta que España buscara su lengua, pues él solo se encargaba de lubricarlos.

Retiró los dedos, ya no aguantaba más. Desde hace rato tenía una erección que ya le pedía entrar en el cuerpo de ese ex-pirata lo antes posible.

Quitó a Arthur de encima suyo y lo puso en sus cuatro extremidades, viendo hacia abajo, para que, sin avisarle siquiera, metiera un dedo y empezara a meterlo y sacarlo. A diferencia de lo que pensó, Inglaterra no puso resistencia alguna y sólo soltaba suspiros y gemidos que deleitaban a Antonio, que metió otro dedo viendo que el rubio no estaba nada inconforme.

No duró así mucho tiempo, y viendo la erección que volvió a aparecer en el miembro de Arthur, supo que ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

– No sabes cómo extrañaba esto Arthur…

Sin previo aviso entró completamente, haciendo que el cuerpo del inglés se tensara y soltara un quejido, que más que expresar queja era placer.

– Sigues tan estrecho como hace quinientos años.

Antonio tuvo que controlarse por no terminar eyaculando en el inglés con tan sólo haberlo penetrado, pero era tan cálido y hacía una presión tan deliciosa sobre su miembro que contenerse le costaba demasiado trabajo.

Inmediatamente empezó a moverse, sin cuidar por empezar lento, sino que rápidamente sacaba casi en su totalidad su miembro para luego meterlo con fuerza, sujetando a Arthur de sus cintura, viendo como sus caderas chocaban con el trasero del rubio al penetrarlo tan profundamente.

Arthur se sujetaba de las sábanas con sus manos, sin pensar en nada, sólo sintiendo el placer en todo su cuerpo, jadeando, logrando escuchar los gemidos graves de España, a veces gruñendo y haciendo presión sobre su cintura con sus manos cuando lo penetraba.

Antonio aumentó la velocidad, si es que era posible. Quería escuchar gemir todavía más fuerte a Arthur, quien con su propia mano se masturbaba, dándose aún más placer.

España se encorvó, dándole besos a la nuca de Inglaterra y a su oreja, sin dejar de penetrarlo. Luego, con una de sus manos, volteó la cara de Arthur para buscar sus labios. Era difícil besarse y buscar aire mientras tenían sexo de esa forma, pero a Antonio le excitaba más cómo los gemidos de Inglaterra eran acallados por sus labios, ya húmedos y rojos.

Lo dejó de besar apenas sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Sabía que el final ya se acercaba.

Siguió así por un momento más hasta que sintió el orgasmo y se vino en el interior de Inglaterra. Todavía dio unas estocadas más y salió del interior del inglés, que aún no acababa.

Lo colocó viendo hacia arriba y metió el miembro del inglés en su boca, moviendo su lengua y probando el líquido pre seminal que ya había soltado. Arthur jadeaba y movía su cadera rápidamente, buscando penetrar más en la boca del español.

No tardó en venirse también, soltando todo el semen en la boca de España que lo tragó sin problemas.

España se dejó caer al lado de Inglaterra, aún con la respiración agitada y sintiéndose ligeramente mareado.

Arthur ya se estaba quedando dormido, y se dio media vuelta quedando muy cerca de Antonio, que lo atrajo con una brazo y lo cubrió. Ya no le importaba si los demás países se habían ido de la junta. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa creíble para decir por qué no llegó con Arthur.

– Ya no recordaba lo que era dormir contigo a mi lado. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, sería genial volver a esos tiempos, ¿no crees?

Arthur no le contestó, se acurrucó más a su pecho, respirando lentamente con los labios entreabiertos.

Antonio se le quedó viendo a sus labios y acercó los suyos, haciendo un contacto muy suave entre ellos. Se separó del beso y se quedó dormido. Era una persona despreocupada, ya vería qué hacer cuando se levantara y tuviera que enfrentarse al inglés. No es como si el pirata de Inglaterra buscara vengarse de él, ¿o sí?

* * *

Se supone que este es un one-shot, pero si quieren, puedo hacer una continuación, para saber cómo fue la reacción de Arthur al saber lo que hizo con Antonio jeje


	2. Chapter 2

Tuve un bloque mental, pero al fin ya está el capítulo :3  
Como todos me pidieron continuación, pues tuve que hacerla. Antonio me tendrá que perdonar por esto jeje, creo que me pasé un poco con él xD

* * *

Antonio abrió los ojos, le extraño no encontrarse en su cama. Fue hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza que se dio cuenta de qué había pasado.

Soltó una pequeña risa al acordarse de cómo había encontrado a Arthur y cómo fue que terminó teniendo sexo con él.

Para su desilusión, el inglés no estaba con él dormido. Lo que más hubiera querido es que, al haber despertado, Arthur lo hubiera estado esperando dispuesto a continuar como en la noche anterior. Pero pedir eso era como pedir lo mismo de Lovino; algo imposible.

Se estiró y se puso de pie, viendo que las cortinas estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar luz por la habitación, la cual estaba hecha poco menos que un desastre al haber dejado Inglaterra las botellas regadas por doquier.

– ¿En dónde estás Inglaterra?

Recorrió con la mirada pero no vio nada. Lo más seguro es que, después de la cantidad de alcohol que consumió ayer, el inglés estuviera en la cocina buscando con qué calmar las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza.

Tomó ropa prestada de Arthur, recordó que la suya estaba manchada y no se iba a poner siquiera a buscarla entre tanto desastre.

La casa estaba en un extraño silencio, que le hacía sentir escalofríos a España, parecía como si nadie estuviera ahí. Aún así continuó y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Quería algo de comer antes de irse, además de que esperaba encontrarse con el rubio.

Para su suerte ahí estaba, y de muy mal humor por cierto. Apenas entró, éste levantó la mirada, tan fría como su propia casa. Seguramente estaba teniendo una jaqueca terrible.

– Buenos días.

Estaba nervioso. Inglaterra sólo lo seguía con la mirada sin responderle. Casi podía escuchar las maldiciones que seguramente el inglés le estaba mandando desde su mente.

Tomó una fruta que estaba sobre una de las mesas, notando que su mano estaba temblando. Le estaba dando la espalda a Arthur, así que no sabía en qué momento éste tomaría un cuchillo filoso y se lo clavaría en el pecho, pero estaba seguro de que la idea estaba en la cabeza de Inglaterra. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que eso era justo lo que el rubio quería hacer en esos momentos.

– Yo… creo que me voy. Supongo que Lovino me ha de estar esperando en el hotel. Hay que regresarnos a nuestros países.

– Sí…

No sólo la mirada de Arthur era escalofriante. Antonio se dio cuenta de que debió de estar agradecido por el silencio del inglés, pues escuchar su voz era como recibir un balde de agua helada.

A pesar de la amenaza en esos ojos verdes, como cuando un perro sólo te ve previniéndote de que si te acercas te morderá, España se acercó un poco, buscando las palabras correctas para explicar lo de la noche anterior, que suponía era la razón por la que Inglaterra lo trataba así.

– Sabes Arthur… lo de la noche anterior… creo que no es para tanto. Se veía que tú también te la pasaste bien.

¡Deja de verme así! Pensaba Antonio mientras extendía su mano queriendo tomar del hombro a Arthur. Sin embargo, apenas lo tocó, éste rápidamente lo tomó de su mano y lo jaló hasta tirarlo al piso.

– ¡Maldito bastardo, no me toques!

España se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, pues ahora sí no dudaba de que un cuchillo iba a atravesar su garganta.

Salió de lo que le pareció ser una película de terror.

Aún así, una idea le cruzó por su cabeza al escuchar esa forma de hablar y ver cómo el otro lo amenazaba con sus ojos. No quería aceptarlo, pues hacerlo significaría que él había sido el responsable de despertar a un demonio.

La primera vez que vio a Arthur con esos ojos fue hace ya demasiado tiempo. El rubio estaba en un barco, con ropa muy elaborada, parado en la cubierta y con su mano posada sobre una espada bastante filosa. Una risa fría y cruel le hacía sentir cómo su piel se erizaba. Esa vez fue la primer pelea que tuvieron en el mar, y Antonio espero jamás volver a verlo de esa manera.

Desafortunadamente esas miradas se repitieron demasiado durante esos años, y él también aprendió a no tener compasión con el inglés. Ambos lucharon, sin importarles hasta donde llegara su decencia o rectitud para intentar cortarle el cuello al otro.

Pero era imposible. Eso fue hace siglos. Era tonto pensar que por haberlo violado (y según él no violación) ayer, ahora hubiera despertado a ese pirata. Si era así, tenía que salir rápido de Inglaterra y volver a España. No quería saber cuáles serían las consecuencias de su lujuria.

Lo más rápido que pudo, fue al hotel para buscar a Lovino.

Cuando llegó se fue corriendo a su habitación. Había perdido algo de tiempo por el tránsito, pero ya estaba ahí listo para preparar su maleta e irse.

Entro a su cuarto y lo encontró solo. La parte sur de Italia no estaba en ninguna parte.

Dio unos pasos, de nuevo sintiéndose en una de esas películas de terror que Estados Unidos o Japón solían hacer. Empezó a sentir miedo.

– ¿Lovino? ¿Estas ahí?

De repente unas manos lo tomaron por la espalda, y Antonio se preocupó más por el filo de una daga en su garganta que por saber de quién era el brazo que le hacía daño mientras lo sujetaba.

– Me alegra saber que sigues igual de lento Antonio.

La voz era la de Arthur, pero había algo escalofriante, no era el Arthur de siempre. Eso aclaró las dudas que tenía Antonio sobre quién era en esos momentos el inglés.

– No enfrentar a tus enemigos de frente y aprovecharse de que están desarmados es algo bastante indigno ¿no crees capitán Kirkland?

Sintió como el cuerpo del inglés temblaba al lado suyo conteniendo la risa. Al final la soltó, escuchándose bastante burlona.

– Esas son las ventajas de ser un pirata Antonio. Veras, la dignidad es algo que tiramos igual que a una puta después de haberla follado toda la noche. En estos momentos deberías de preocuparte más por ti que por mi dignidad.

No quería admitirlo, pero en cierto modo España extrañaba esa forma de hablar tan sucia que Arthur tenía cuando era pirata. Quería volver a tomar la valentía que tenía en el pasado para enfrentarlo, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo después de tantos años de paz entre ellos.

– No deberías hablar tan mal de una mujer que vende su cuerpo. A fin de cuentas, tu ayer actuaste como una.

Quiso reír, pero el inglés lo tomó de su cabello, tirando de él hacia atrás y haciéndole daño.

– Búrlate si quieres. Tú me dijiste una vez que todo acto tiene su pago. Sigue riéndote, pero quiero ver que lo hagas cuando esté dentro de ti.  
Inglaterra empujó a España en la cama, haciéndolo caer boca abajo sobre las sábanas. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de moverse, pues el inglés se sentó encima de él, colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera. España se hubiera intentado incorporar y salir huyendo, pero aún estaba esa daga en las manos de Inglaterra.

– Espero que hayas disfrutado ayer metiéndomela, porque será la última vez que lo hagas.

Antonio sintió un escalofrío cuando el filo del arma pasó por su espalda. Quiso suspirar de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no le cortó la piel, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la ropa, que estaba desgarrada.

– ¿Sabes que esa camisa es tuya? – Dijo para intentar relajarse un poco al burlarse de él.

– Sí, lo sé. No me importa. Tuya o mía, servirá para lo mismo.

Desgarró la parte de atrás hasta hacer tiras. Las agarró con su mano libre y se colocó la daga en los labios para sujetarla.

Agarró con brusquedad las manos de Antonio y las puso sobre su espalda, haciéndole algo de daño al ponérselas tan atrás.

El español empezó a retorcerse al ver que Arthur lo estaba atando de sus muñecas. No sólo lo hacía para dejarlo sin libertad de moverse o defenderse, sino que además había apretado el nudo tan fuerte que Antonio supo que le dolería y le dejaría marcas.

– Deberías de preocuparte menos por la ropa en estos momentos. Si fuera tú, me cuidaría de otras cosas. – Arthur se había quitado la daga de la boca y vuelto a colocar en su mano derecha.

Haciéndose a un lado, le dio vuelta a España, dejándolo ahora recostado sobre sus manos atadas.

Eso no evitó que buscará la manera de incorporarse. Se impulsó hacia delante, intentando sentarse y luego pensar en cómo salir de la habitación.

– ¿Quién te dijo que podías irte? Todavía no hemos hecho nada. Te estas portando mal Antonio.

El español tenía que admitir que Inglaterra tenía demasiada fuerza, pues con una mano lo volvió a recostar y no hubo modo de impedírselo.

Aún así Antonio era una persona difícil de controlar. Todavía sus piernas estaban libres y alzó una de ellas de tal manera que le dio una patada en el rostro a Arthur, dejándole una herida fuerte en su mejilla.

Casi pudo escuchar como el rubio gruñía de puro coraje. Se dio cuenta de que tenía todas las de perder, pues se encontraba atado de sus manos, y lo que hizo no iba a suavizar a Inglaterra. Sería mejor que se fuera preparando para su castigo.

– Jajaja, así que quieres pelea… Descuida, si quieres jugar rudo, entonces así será.

No fue una cachetada. El puño de Arthur le devolvió el golpe que él había dado con su pierna, dándole una fuerte punzada en la mandíbula y haciendo que no pudiera reprimir un quejido fuerte. No se esperaba el golpe y tampoco lo que venía.

Al haber quedado un poco aturdido, no pudo reaccionar bien cuando Inglaterra lo volteó y le desató las manos. Al inicio no entendió por qué lo desataba, ya que eso le daba más libertad de moverse, pero luego entendió que no lo desataba para dejarlo libre, sino para amarrarlo de otra forma.

Arthur tomó su muñeca izquierda y la jaló, haciéndole daño. Luego, tomó su tobillo, también izquierdo, y lo amarró junto con su muñeca, impidiéndole de esa forma cualquier clase de movimiento tanto con su brazo como con su pierna.

Lo mismo hizo con su brazo y pierna derecha. No tenía sentido que Antonio se moviera o intentara patearlo de nuevo para hacerlo a un lado. Estaba inmóvil de todas sus extremidades.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, se sentía completamente expuesto al inglés pues no sólo no podía moverse, sino que sus piernas estaban abiertas, y lo único que hacía falta era que el inglés entrara por ellas.

Escuchó como Inglaterra se bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Ese sonido nunca le había causado tantos escalofríos. Se sentía como una virgen a punto de ser violada, y lo más seguro es que Inglaterra lo trataría como tal.

– ¿Tienes miedo? Jajaja no me vengas con esas cosas. No es como si fuera la primera vez que te amarro. Agradece que no estamos en el calabozo de mi barco y no llevas días sin comer. Te has hecho débil Antonio.

¿Merezco acaso tanto sufrimiento? Se preguntó España mientras veía ya el miembro erecto de Arthur. El día anterior sólo había querido un poco de diversión y luego fingir que nada había pasado, no terminar de esa forma con un pirata sádico.

Arthur se sentó nuevamente encima de él, pero esta vez, se sentó encima del pecho del español, haciendo que su miembro estuviera bastante cerca de la cara del otro.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y no le dio tiempo a Antonio de captar la situación cuando Arthur tomó su miembro con una mano y con la otra el cabello de Antonio para que no moviera la cabeza. Metió su miembro en la boca de España y empezó a mover suavemente su cadera como si diera estocadas.

Antonio sentía que se atragantaba, y no importaba si intentaba mover su cabeza, no tenía forma de liberarse, así que soltaba gemido para quejarse, moviendo su lengua inconscientemente como si de esa forma pudiera quitar ese miembro caliente de su boca.

– ¿Sabes que haciendo eso sólo logras que me excite más? Mueve más tu lengua, me gusta cómo intentas empujarme con ella.

La vibración que provocaban los gemidos de España hacían que Inglaterra empezara a jadear y a meter más su miembro en la boca del otro. Se alegró de saber que Antonio ya se estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión.

España dejó de retorcerse, y ya no tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados por la incomodidad, sino que succionaba el miembro de Arthur mientras que este movía más su cadera y reía al ver la sumisión de Antonio hacia él.

– Ya déjalo así. Tampoco se trata de que disfrutes esto como una perra.

Lo sacó de su boca, y España tosió un poco y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía saliva bajando por su barbilla y comisura de los labios, pero al estar atado no tenía forma de limpiarse.

Apenas estaba recuperándose y tomando aire cuando notó que su corazón se detenía al sentir el frío filo de la daga recorrer su abdomen sin cortarlo, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón.

– ¿Qué es esto Antonio? Parece que no soy el único aquí que requiere atención.

Lo admitía, haberle hecho sexo oral a Arthur lo había excitado, pero eso sería algo que no diría en voz alta. A pesar de que estaba amarrado y había cedido a las locas ideas del pirata, todavía tenía algo de orgullo que mantener.

Con la daga, Arthur cortó la tela del pantalón, pues estando amarrado no había forma de quitárselo de la forma correcta.

No sólo el pantalón, sino que la ropa interior también sufrió el mismo destino que la camisa y fueron rasgados hasta que Antonio quedó desnudo y expuesto al inglés.

–Hagamos esto todavía más divertido.

Estaba seguro que el concepto de diversión de Inglaterra no era el mismo que el suyo. El rubio tomó otro de los trozos de tela, ahora del pantalón, y le cubrió los ojos, como si usara una venda. Si Antonio se sentía indefenso, ahora lo estaba más, pues la risa fría de Arthur era lo único que podía escuchar, y sus dedos recorriendo su abdomen, lo único que podía sentir.

Arthur bajo y pasó sus labios por su ingle, provocándole un suspiro involuntario ante el acto. La risa que soltó Arthur hizo que se sonrojara.

Estaba ansioso. No sabía que pasaba ni qué era lo que Arthur planeaba hacerle.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando los labios de Arthur bajaron todavía más y rozaron su entrada. Inmediatamente su lengua entró, y empezó a fingir penetraciones para lubricarlo un poco, pero no para dilatarlo mucho.

Antonio notó que estaba sudando y su respiración estaba acelerada, no muy seguro si era por miedo o por placer. Había una mezcla extraña de ambas sensaciones y no sabía cuál le causaba más vergüenza.

Así fue durante un rato, y Antonio se sonrojaba de que lo único que escuchaba era su voz gimiendo y el sonido de la lengua de Arthur lamiéndolo y penetrándolo.

Cuando Inglaterra sacó la lengua, Antonio estuvo seguro que lo siguiente le iba a quitar todo placer que pudo haber llegado a sentir hasta ese momento.

Notó que Arthur se colocó entre sus piernas. Luego vino el dolor. Inglaterra lo penetró tan fuerte y sin prepararlo correctamente que no se controló y gritó del puro dolor que sintió. Se sentía desgarrado por dentro y ni el jadeo de Arthur por haber entrado al fin lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Al menos Inglaterra no se movió, si no habría empezado a gritar que saliera, pues no habría soportado eso. El inglés se recostó más encima suyo, sintiendo su piel y su abdomen subir y bajar rápidamente como el suyo.

– Cálmate… no es para tanto Antonio. Respira e intenta relajarte, ya verás que luego me pedirás más.

Ironías de la vida. Fue lo que pensó Antonio. Recordaba que esas mismas palabras había usado él la primera vez que violó al inglés cuando había capturado toda su flota en la mitad del mar. Soltó una risa, pero fue más como una forma de burlarse de su suerte y de cómo la vida daba vueltas. Tenía razón cuando una vez le dijo a Arthur que todo acto tenía su pago.

Era cierto que el dolor disminuyó un poco, pero aún así era tanto que lo que más quería en ese momento era acabar con esa tortura.

Arthur comenzó a moverse, y al parecer sintió algo de piedad por el español, pues no fue tan rudo como Antonio creyó que sería. Además, Inglaterra tomó su miembro entre una de sus manos, moviéndola al ritmo de las penetraciones, haciendo que el placer volviera lentamente al cuerpo de España.

– Aprietas tan bien Antonio… Hasta siento que lo haces a propósito para que entre más en ti.

Ambos jadeaban y gemían, poco a poco Antonio se estaba acostumbrado a la penetración de Arthur, y al final, ya ni se acordaba del dolor en sus muñecas por estar amarradas, ni de la falta de movilidad de sus piernas. Con los ojos cerrados sólo podía limitarse a sentir, y siendo sincero, se sentía bastante bien.

Inglaterra se volvió más sucio con su vocabulario y más duro con sus movimientos, pero era obvio que estaba disfrutando mucho el estar dentro del español, sólo que no se lo demostraría con palabras de un joven enamorado, sino como del pirata que era.

Cada vez iba más rápido, más fuerte, y Antonio ya no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera el miembro de Arthur entrado y saliendo cada vez más profundamente de su interior.

Arthur empezó a besarle el cuello, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al final. España no perdió la oportunidad de, al menos, una pequeña venganza, y mordió la oreja de Arthur, haciendo que dejara salir un quejido fuerte y levantara la cabeza.

No le dio tiempo de devolverle la mordida con un golpe o algo más, pues terminó viniéndose dentro del español con un gemido grave, y España no tardó en unírsele, perdiéndose en un orgasmo que compartió al mismo tiempo con Arthur.

¿Qué pasó después? Antonio no estaba muy seguro. Había sentido placer, miedo, confusión y enojo en un tiempo muy corto. Después de sentir cómo Arthur salía de él, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó descubrió que no estaba amarrado ni vendado de los ojos, pero las marcas moradas en su muñecas y tobillos le recordaron todo lo que había pasado, y se maldijo internamente por no haber logrado liberarse del inglés.

No lo encontró en la habitación, y eso le hizo sentir un poco de tristeza, pues tenía la vaga esperanza de que estuviera con él pidiéndole perdón por lo que había hecho.

Se rió. Era de Arthur de quién estaba hablando. Alguien como ese vándalo jamás le pediría perdón por nada. No lo hizo hace cinco siglos y no lo haría ahora.

Como pudo se levantó. Estaba seguro de que no podría caminar bien ni sentarse en todo el día, pero ya encontraría la forma de fingir.

Ese día y todos los demás, actuaría como si no hubiera pasado nada, y en las juntas saludaría a Arthur como siempre, pues éste seguramente también lo trataría como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

De todas formas… por si las dudas debía de anotar en el calendario que el 4 de julio era fecha importante. Quizá tomaría un año, pero quería volver a visitar a ese inofensivo y borracho inglés, y esta vez, se aseguraría de que cuando el pirata despertara, él ya estuviera tan lejos que no le daría oportunidad de vengarse.

* * *

No suelo escribir así jaja, pero creo que valió la pena. Espero sus opinones sobre este capítulo, que será el último de éste fic.

Si tienen dudas de por qué Lovino no estaba en el hotel... Arthur no le hizo nada, el italiano se enojó tanto de que España no fuera con él que decidió irse sólo en el avión de regreso a Italia :P

Muchas gracias por haber leido, y por los reviews del capítulo anterior. A ver luego qué otra pareja se me ocurre para hacer otro fic así jeje


End file.
